


Before Dawn

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Age Difference, I mean there's nothing too shady going on but there's a major power imbalance, M/M, Slightly Underage, kain is a bitter old man, slightly toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: In the long hours before dawn, Kain takes what belongs to him.





	Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for a friend who shares my secret, shameful Kainodore obsession. It's just a short little thing because fuck you writing is hard.
> 
> Ceodore is seventeen.

Kain woke suddenly, lifting himself up onto one elbow. 

Quiet, save for the usual night sounds of a castle as busy as Baron's, and the deep, steady breathing of the figure curled in the sheets beside him. Dawn was still far off, the moonlight streaming in through the open window painting the room in milky hues and turning the pale skin of his companion to alabaster. 

Strong shoulders and narrow waist of a swordsman, his bare skin looked hard and cold as a blade, but Kain well recalled how smooth it had been beneath his hands, how supple, how warm. He trailed his fingers down that bared back again and felt a stirring within him. He wanted more.

Fortune, then, that Ceodore still had the stamina that came with youth.

Like the knight in the stories, Kain woke him with a kiss and felt Ceodore come awake beneath him, blond eyelashes fluttering. He might have given the boy space to breathe, but held him still instead, pinning him down until he squirmed and then broke away, panting. He lifted a hand to rub at his eyes. "Is it morning?"

Kain kissed him again, more gently this time. "Not yet. We have a few hours, still."

"Oh." A shy glance. "...Kiss me again?"

Such a lovely thing. His father's piercing eyes, his mother's sweet pink mouth. Cheeks flushed pink and hair still tousled from their last passionate encounter. Kain imagined that Ceodore's knees were still raw, his hips marred with the marks of claw-tipped fingers. This time he took Ceodore on his back, looking down at him, watching those lips part in a moan, feeling the boy's back arch up against him. Slowly this time, enjoying each ragged breath, white toes curling in the sheets, ivory throat bearing the marks of an insistent mouth. 

And oh, the feeling of finishing inside of him again, of hearing his strangled cry of pleasure as he came. It made him his, and Kain took savage satisfaction in it, in claiming what was owed him after decades of watching what he might have had yanked out of his grasp. 

But this, this young prince laying spent on the bed, eyes glassy, lips kiss-swollen, this belonged to him.


End file.
